


The galaxy better not end before we meet again

by GlytheSector



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlytheSector/pseuds/GlytheSector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future has never been so dire yet Nailani finds herself quite distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The galaxy better not end before we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Sith warrior class story, Shadow of Revan and Rise of the Emperor.

Nailani had hoped that her jog turned sprint around the estate’s grounds would help ease her nerves, but instead all she’d succeeded in earning was mud up to her thighs, some soaking wet work out gear and an extensive collection of strange looks from the estate’s new guards. Any further attempt at calm had been completely doomed when she’d noticed the time on her chrono and realised how little time she had left to shower and change before the time Lana had said she would arrive at.

Not that Nailani knew for sure Lana would be on time, or be able to visit at all. After all, as much as she knew the other woman appreciated punctuality Lana was incredibly busy. Extremely so. Especially after all that had happened… But Nailani was trying desperately not to dwell on that. Easier to tease herself with worries about whether or not Lana would show than think about the tragedy of Ziost.

Tonight wasn’t about the Empire, (unless duty to the Empire kept her away, which she would of course understand. Jaesa might have to peel her off the ceiling of the practice room, but she would). It wasn’t about a former Wrath or a Minster. It wasn’t even about a pair of Sith. It was just about them.

Nailani had to blow out a heavy breath at the thought, the motion drawing her eyes to the only mirror in the room. What she saw there didn’t exactly please her. For there was a smile, a silly, bright little thing hovering across her face. Not at the exact moment, but it kept sneaking up on her. It really was a ridiculous sight, her of all people standing in her bedroom in a damp towel, practically breaking out into giggles at the thought of a visit that may or may not occur.

Nailani wasn’t much prone to concerning herself with an engagement (she could almost hear Vette’s snicker at the word) prior to the action (now she could definitely hear them). Once the situation had been tactically appraised and a plan formed, she tended to get herself moving swiftly. Her talent with the force lay in speed and instinct, as much as in raw power and strength. Over-analysis could be a hindrance to such things. It was usually in the aftermath of an encounter (if she hadn’t been getting dressed and had her arms through a shirt she’d have face-palmed at herself), that all her scrutiny and second guessing materialized. Which had admittedly led her into some mistakes on more than one occasion.

Which wasn’t to say she hadn’t thought endlessly about her last meeting with Lana. The tone in her voice as she’d said “Anything,” or the way she’d pronounced “For now.” The touch of Lana’s lips on hers, the tickle of her hair in her face, the feel of her hands braced against her. That moment of shock turned bliss as her hearts had near leaped out of her chest when Nailani had realised that Lana was moving to kiss her. She’d thought about it all.

But that was all in the past. Whatever came next, whether Lana showed up or not and no matter what she decided, Nailani would still have those moments. Honestly, she’d be fine. After all, she’d always be able to think back and remember Lana calling her “my love.” Nailani groaned at herself and collapsed back onto her bed. She was fairly certain she used to be better at the whole denial thing.

“I’m not sure when I became awful at lying to myself.” She confessed to the room. Her only answer was the burbling rain outside her window. “But I think I chose a poor time to let such a skill deteriorate.”

“I think most would consider such a step to be some manner of personal growth and a positive sort at that.” Lana shrugged slightly as she entered the room, announced only by the hiss of the door. “Personally though I’m rather more curious as to what prompted such a statement.”

Nailani turned, very slowly and absolutely calmly to face Lana. All while thanking every star in the galaxy that she’d at least finished changing before Lana’s sudden appearance. Lana for her part stood calmly by the doorway with a small, polite, ever so slightly mischievous grin on her face. “I’m not sure what embarrasses me more, the fact that you heard that or the fact that I didn’t sense your arrival.”

She could only congratulate herself on getting the words out in coherent manner, as there was a tiny part of her mind, a part that was compartmentalized away and currently completely ignored, which was presently screeching about the fact that Lana was standing in her bedroom. It might seem immature, but given how many of the important moments of their relationship had been in public or near enough and unsafe spaces, from cantinas, to meeting rooms, to hideouts, it seemed incredibly intimate.

Lana laughed. Just a small chuckle, but Nailani had so missed hearing it since Rishi. “It might be presumptuous of me, but I suspect the cause of your words and the source of your distraction are intertwined. Am I wrong?”

“If that’s your way of asking if I was working myself into an utter mess of worry prior to your arrival, then no. No, you are correct.”

“In that case should I be flattered or alarmed that my visit was such a cause of concern?”

“Oh! No, no, I wasn’t “concerned”, I was just…” Now she face-palmed. “I have been looking forwards to seeing you again. So much so that I managed to end up convincing myself you wouldn’t be able to attend, from which I started to try and convince myself I would be perfectly fine if you didn’t.” Nailani had to laugh at herself. “It sounds even worse out loud than in my head.”

“There are worse things you could be worrying about.” Lana’s smile dimmed for a moment. “But I am glad to hear you’ve anticipated this meeting as much as I have.”

“Of course I have. I’ve missed you.” Nailani patted the space on the bed beside her for Lana to come join her. Then found herself instantly regretting it as she became even more distracted by Lana’s proximity. Until Lana caught her hands in her own, then she was definitely happy, distraction or no distraction.

“And not just since we last spoke on Vaiken spacedock I imagine.” She looked away. “I had so many good reasons for ending things. I thought that the pain of parting would be preferable the imaginable alternatives. But in a galaxy where everything we know and fight for is threatened… I regret the time we have spent apart.”

“I understand what your reasons were Lana and I don’t blame you for making the decision you did.” If Nailani bit her lip any harder she’d probably end up drawing blood. But she had to say it. “But I have to ask. Is this, is us, is it what you want now?”  
Lana’s grip on her hands tightened. “Yes.”

It was Nailani’s turn to look away, as to her horror she could almost feel the threat of tears approaching, but she managed to keep some composure. It seemed so unfair that she’d somehow found so much happiness in a galaxy so at risk of destruction. It was even worse that it was now of all times she was finding it, as she worried that she and none of or her loved ones would survive the coming battles. But right now, she couldn’t care about all that. For now Lana was here and wanted to be.

“And what about you my love?” Lana gently caught her face and turned it back to her. “Is this what you want?”

Nailani’s laugh turned almost morphed into a coughing fit. “Of course it is! I’m surprised you feel the need to ask.”

“I would prefer to remove any uncertainty as we start again. And I may have wanted to hear you say it.” Lana admitted.

Nailani smiled. “If you like I can say it again.”

“Hm, I’ll think about it. Although while we’re being brutally honest…”

“Is there something wrong?” Other than the fact that Nailani’s hearts had just plummeted several kilometres into the depths of Dromund Kaas.

“Don’t look so concerned, all the parties involved survived.” She was smiling at least, so it couldn’t be too bad.

“Not helping Lana.” Nailani complained.

Lana chuckled. “Well then, allow me to set your mind at ease. I was just going to confess that I actually arrived sometime prior to coming up here, only I was waylaid.”

Nailani blinked in confusion. “Waylaid how? Toovee didn’t try to start telling you about his latest upgrades did he? He’s terrible for distracting guests.”

“Close. It was actually your friend Vette.”

“But she was supposed to be out for the evening along with the rest of the crew… Shit. Did she sneak back?” Nailani was somehow unsurprised.

“I presume so. She wanted to have a little chat about things. I have to compliment her on her interrogation technique. I’ve certainly seen worse.”

“I didn’t realise she was that concerned about me. I’ll have to talk to her.” In retrospect she should probably have noticed Vette was planning something, but she’d been so wrapped up in her own anticipation that she’d dismissed some of Vette’s odd behaviour as a result of recent events bothering her.

“She did seem to have your best interests at heart. She was a tad wary of me perhaps, but it was obvious her words were coming from a place of concern.” Nailani hadn’t doubted that. “Her words were something along the lines of how she knew I might be able to “kick her ass” in a straight fight but that if I were to mess with the people she cares about she’d find some way to make me pay. Sith or no Sith.”

“Make that a talk about directly threatening people who could kill her “in a straight up fight.”” Nailani knew it wasn’t in Vette’s nature to back down in the face of danger but sometimes she wished Vette was just a bit more circumspect. No matter her skills at stealth she always did seem to prefer the blunt approach.

“It was brave of her, if unnecessary.” Lana said. “I can hardly fault her for her loyalty.”

“Bravery has never been something Vette’s particularly short on. Self-preservation instincts, yes, but not bravery.”

Lana nodded. “So I’ve gathered. I do sympathise with her declared motivations though.”

“And what would those be?”

Lana’s smile turned slightly wistful. “That while she might not be able to do much about Emperors, Sith and planets getting eaten, she could try and make sure the people she loves are alright throughout this crisis. She did use rather more colourful terms to describe Vitiate though, it seems she’s not exactly a fan.”

“I don’t think he has many of those left these days.” Nailani decided to move the topic away from her former Master. Out of everything they could be talking about he certainly wasn’t something she wanted to dwell on. “I will say it wasn’t supposed to happen like that. You meeting my crew I mean.” She rubbed her forehead. “I told them I’d introduce you to them later, possibly, depending on how tonight went.”

“You really did think about this a lot.” Lana’s cheeks were slightly flushed. “I would love to meet your crew again. I know how much you care about them. I’ll definitely have to meet your Captain at least.”

Nailani couldn’t help beaming at the thought of properly introducing Lana to them all. “I’m sure they’d be eager to meet you too. They’re extremely curious about you, I know that much…” She broke off as Lana edged closer and her hand began trailing up her face.

“Something to look forwards to. But perhaps we could speak of it later.” A small smirk appeared on her face, no doubt thanks to the mesmerized look Nailani suspected was on her own. “For now though, there are other things I’d like to focus on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this work. Comments and criticism are welcome.


End file.
